Team BOGA: A RWBY Tale
by Alice Lee OC
Summary: This is the story of Grace Jule and her team at Beacon. Will crossover with RWBY and expect references to major events as well as they occasional cameo.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new project!**

**For those who don't know what RWBY is I reccomend watching it first. This will make little to no sense without doing so. **

**And because it's awesome.**

_**Blue like water fills my eyes and drowns your heart in sorrow.**_

_**Grey is silent but always burning, burdened by her memories.**_

_**Brown a traitor fights his shadows.**_

_**Orange kindness saves all.**_

**Story!**

* * *

Most heroes fall into two categories: They were born into greatness and lived up to their hype or they were people who came out of seemingly nowhere and save everyone with a kind heart. Me? I was neither of these things, I wasn't a total nobody and I had only one talent that was pretty much useless, at least in my current era and setting. I looked around the ship and sighed, I didn't belong here. I wasn't a warrior, there was no place for me waiting at Beacon. Ozpin has lost his mind.

I'll start with how this happened and I'm sure you'll agree; I should go home before something bad happens.

* * *

I passed the glass in the shop and sighed, I had grey hair despite only being sixteen and by glitch in genetics my eyes were a bright red. Both had caused me to get teased at Signal. My parents had insisted that I would to become a huntress. I was to be forced to redeem my family after...after what my brother did. I looked my hands in remembrance, the light grey gloves that accented the darker grey long dress I wore. It was the main color I chose to wear since the incident. I shook my head and straightened up I picked the brown briefcase next to me. my time at Signal had come to an end and I was going to leave Vale.

At least that had been my plan until...

"Oh what an a adorable little girl walking alone in the middle of the night, how stupid can you get?" I turned to see a man in a black tailored suit wearing sunglasses even though the moon shone brightly above his head. And he called me stupid.

"Can you even see me with those on?" I retorted and continued walking away.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" Tailored Suit grabbed my arm forcing me to look at him, I was getting annoyed now. "Very rude to just walk away like that. Now what'cha got in the case?"

"None of your business," I stated simply.

"Knock it off she isn't worth the time or the effort," a new and familiar voice came from the alley next to the building. My arm was let go of and I turned to face the new guy.

Brandon Eartheart stood at about five foot nine, he wore a suit similar to the other guys but his glass were brown for reasons I never understood. His hair was long and brown that he pulled into a ponytail behind his head. He had a smug smirk on his face and he spun his cane around in a way that was obviously him showing off. "I was wondering where you had run off too, I missed the party and figured that someone had to see you off."

"Since when do you care?" I responded in a tense manner. He couldn't have left me in peace for my last night in Vale, hadn't he harassed me enough?

"You know speaking of that," he pointed his cane at my briefcase, "I don't think anyone has seen what's inside, what is it your dead family pet? Or perhaps you keep a stash of Dust? You always said it was for emergencies."

"Too bad a run-in with you and one of your goons don't count as an emergency then, no show and tell for you," I teased and held it closer, the weight reassuring. While I had no intention of opening the thing it would do serious damage should I swig it.

"Not yet it doesn't," Brandon commented, "What are you staring at?" he demanded of his goon.

"B-Boss behind you!" I looked up from Brandon to see a mechanical sentry about two stories tall with a gun the size of myself and more body armor than any Deathstalker. Brandon turned around and swore loudly.

"What is that thing?" he demanded as it turned to the three of us.

"Security sentry, the new counter measure to the recent Dust robberies. They're suppose to be nearly indestructible, the police didn't want the hunters to worry about either Torchwick or the White Fang to they started building these things and each generation is tougher than the last. As long you aren't in their databanks of active threats they won't shoot," I told them.

"So we should be able to walk right past it without it attacking right?"

"Depends, are you a terrorist?" I countered. The sentry paused at it looked at us, my guess was that it was scanning our faces and making sure none of us were known criminals.

"Threat detected, activating offensive protocol," I heard a mechanized voice from the robot. It raised its arms which were smaller machine guns and started firing at us.

I knelt quickly and sighed in annoyance, "So what did you do?"

"What makes you assume it was me? It could be shooting at you."

"I've never done anything illegal."

"What a coincidence! Neither have I!" Brandon responded he then turned to the goon, "you get out of here you'll just get in the way!"

"But Boss-"

"I am your boss and if I tell you to wet your pants and run like a pansy guess what you do? Wet your pants and run like a pansy!"

"But-"

"Go!" Brandon pointed away from where we were. The robot stopped firing but instead of chasing after him it was reloading. I saw Brandon's cane change into a pair of twin daggers, "Since we're classmates I'm going to assume you can fight?"

"Yeah I can fight," I told him grimly. "But I don't think those will do much to that thing."

"You'd be surprised, what about your weapon?"

"I don't want to destroy this thing, but I can handle myself when it counts," I explained. "I have an idea, can you distract it for a few moments?"

"What makes you think you can me orders?"

"I'm not giving you orders, I'm simply asking you a question."

"Of course I can distract it!" he shouted as the sentry resumed to shoot at us, I saw him duck behind an the wall of a nearby building. I lifted up my briefcase and the bullets bounced off it. I prepared to step forward when I heard an exasperated sigh, "Okay I'll distract it you crazy girl. Do whatever it is you plan on doing but make it quick I don't anything bullet proof."

"Thank you Brandon," I smiled and watched him run from the alley while the sentry reloaded again. I closed the distance between myself and the robot with a quick stride and began to climb up the machine in a careful manner, climbing a machine with one hand and carrying a heavy briefcase with the other was harder than one might tell you. The sentry started emptying its clips at Brandon since it couldn't find me.

Brandon was faster than I had thought and seemed to be on a very defensive strategy which I was grateful for, climbing up this thing while he attacked would very hazardous to my health, more so than climbing it as I was currently doing. It turned sharply just in time for me to grab onto its head, I pulled myself up and stood unsteadily over it. I lifted my case over the head of the metal monster and dropped it. There was a loud thud and a crunching noise as the case went through layers of metal, plastic and wiring.

And then the robot fell with me on top of it. I hadn't thought much about how I would get down and as I fell I heard someone call out the word, "Jump!" I was going to but I slipped and fell. Instead of landing on the concrete from the twenty-foot height I was caught by a glyph and lowered down to the ground. I turned to see a blond haired woman with a purple half-cloak a white blouse and black pants.

"Thank you," she put her wand away and frowned at both Brandon and I. I bit my lip awkwardly and started walking around the mostly intact wreckage. I found a patch of brown in twisted metal, I reached out and pulled my case right out.

"Young lady you should come with me, there is someone who wishes to speak to you."

It seemed rude to say no after she had helped me, so I nodded and followed her.

* * *

So that's how I ended up here on the ship headed to Beacon. I looked around the ship and only spotted a few people who seemed worth noting; Brandon Eartheart, a boy with short bright orange hair and weird markings on his arms and hands, and a small girl with pale colored hair and blue eyes that seemed as if they would glow in the dark.

**So? Thoughts on Brandon and our Protagonist?**

**First person who guesses what her briefcase turns into gets and extra named after them!**

**See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Blue like water fills my eyes and drowns your heart in sorrow.**_

_**Grey is silent but always burning, burdened by her memories.**_

_**Brown a traitor fights his shadows.**_

_**Orange kindness saves all.**_

**I don't own RWBY if it's not obvious.**

**Story!**

* * *

I passed the guy who had been puking on the ship with brief thoughts of sympathy, at least I wasn't the only one who was a little out of place. I sighed, as I carried my case to the courtyard, out of the corner of my eye I saw a small explosion but the two girls seemed fine, one looked angry but well who wouldn't be? I looked up to see the school, it was impressive but I was filled with an ominous feeling, like something horrible was about to happen. I mindlessly followed the bulk who was moving to what seemed to be some sort of lecture hall. I went slower than most of the other students; I was by no means in a hurry. I stood in the back, out of sight of everyone but able to see everything. I heard a few arguments and complaints here and there but mostly ignored them. I ended up standing next to the blue-eyed girl from the ship.

"I know most people think teachers are the incarnation of evil but he gives a whole new meaning to the word soulless," she joked. She was leaning back on the wall in a very relaxed manner. Her boots were black, she had pants that she tucked into her shoes which started as a dark green then faded to blue she wore a coat that was a pure light blue color.

I looked at her in pure shock, "Umm... What?"

"Sorry," she looked at me and her frown decreased in size to make her look bored, "I'm Ali Roughwater."

"I'm Grace Braveair," I told her then turned back to the stage where Goodwitch stepped forward. "Though I do see what you mean with Ozpin, are we sure he wasn't a hologram or something?"

She let out a laugh, "Could be worse, imagine if he actually was a Grimm."

I laughed as well, "You are very strange."

"A bit of advice? Don't make friends until tomorrow, then the _real _fun begins," she commented and gained a faraway look in her eyes as if she was thinking about something else besides the staff speaking.

"What do mean?"

"My brother is here and has gone through Initiation, he didn't tell me everything but I know enough not to be too surprised tomorrow. I doubt you'll meet him and even if you did you wouldn't know him right away."

"Your guys' parents must be proud, two children that made it into Beacon?"

She simply scoffed, "Tell you what we make it onto the same team tomorrow morning and I might just tell you that story."

"Teams? We get teams?!" I asked as she walked away in an almost forlorn manner. What just happened?

* * *

Going to school to learn how to fight causes a person to have many unique experiences, but I think this is the first time I've ever spent the night in the same room with everyone in my year. I looked around and shrank into my sleeping bag, boys were wrestling and a good portion of the girls were arguing or talking about the winners of wrestling matches. I felt out of place, I knew almost no one and the prep talk from Ozpin wasn't helping with my already shaky resolve. I tried to remind myself why I was here but I knew it was a matter of time before the truth came out. I was not a warrior.

After most of people settled down sleep came a little easier, but I was still nervous. What had Ali meant when she said the real fun starts tomorrow? She had also mentioned teams; my last thought was that that no matter what happened I didn't want to end up on the same team as Brandon.

* * *

I steadied myself on the platform as best I could but kept a tight grip on my briefcase, the last thing I wanted to do was drop the thing and make a crater in the forest. As Ozpin explained what we were doing I looked around, a few people to my right was Ali who looked calm I didn't see her weapon and wondered briefly about what she used as a weapon. I also saw Brandon who looked both annoyed and bored at the same time, how he managed this I wasn't sure, He removed his sunglasses to reveal his bright green eyes. I couldn't see orange hair and guessed he was much farther down the line than I could see.

Despite trying to prepare for the launch, I was still surprised to find myself in the air flying away from the cliff. I landed much closer the cliff than other students, I watched a few people land and walked towards them. Part of me hoped to have a complete stranger for a partner, starting fresh in my new school would be nice. Another part of me was sifting through the handful of people I knew and most of them seemed like bad ideas.

I paused in my thoughts when I heard sound the howling of a Beowulf, I let go of the case with my left hand, it was easier to wield as a weapon with one hand. I kept walking but focused on the noise just in case the attacked.

"Not to criticize or anything but weird place to bring luggage don't you think?" I heard a smug voice ask.

I didn't look, Ozpin said eye-contact so if I don't look at him it doesn't count, "You of all people should know that this," I held it up to emphasize my point, "isn't normal luggage. It's my weapon."

"Does it have a name?"

"I call it 'Pandora', sometimes."

"Why Pandora?"

"Don't open it," I told him, "I've only opened Pandora once, and that was because it was both an emergency and an accident."

"So what you use it to smash things instead?"

"It's heavier than it looks."

"Is it really?" he challenged. "Interesting, but there's one thing I don't get. You don't want to be a huntress, and everyone at Signal knew you don't have what it takes to be one. So why do you keep trying?"

"I carry the burden of being the last and only hope for the people I care about," I admitted. "But that's none of your business Brandon. Why the curiosity?"

"We work well together, even on paper."

"This is the first civil conversation we've ever had," I pointed out as I crossed my arms in defiance. I still refused to look him in the eyes.

"You are almost everything I'm not, and from what I've seen our fighting styles complement each other."

I didn't talk as I thought about what he was saying, the last thing I wanted to admit was that his logic made a strange sort of sense, "Under one condition," I told him sternly, "when I say to do certain things I expect to do them or at least acknowledge that I'm trying to help."

"I think I can manage half of that," I sighed in acceptance and looked up at Brandon to see him filing his nails and leaning against a tree. "So now what?"

"Weren't you listening to Ozpin?"

"Not really," he shrugged.

It was going to be a long four years, I just hoped that the rest of the team was tolerable. "We're looking for relics inside some ruins. We grab one of the relics and make it back to the cliff. We kill every Grimm we come across."

"You see, that is a much better explanation than what Ozpin told us," he pointed at me as he spoke and pushed off the tree.

As Brandon walked away I sighed and followed suit as fast as I could. I still heard Beowolves but ignored them for the time being. I followed behind him quietly and he didn't say anything else until he stopped suddenly. I stopped at the same time only slightly closing the distance between us. The growling was louder now, much louder. They were close now.

I heard the shifting of metal, his cane hand changed into his daggers. He was ready for a fight, even insufferable Brandon was warrior material. As he had said, he was everything I was not. I took a deep breath and steadied myself; I turned rapidly as I heard the rustle of leaves and snapping of wood. "I don't know if now is the time to mention this but I've never seen an actual creature of Grimm before," I admitted.

"Don't worry it's just Beowolves.

It was the first and only time he ever said anything that comforted me, unlike other Grimms Beowolves were the least armored and the susceptible to normal attacks. I turned around so that we were standing back-to-back and paused in the tense atmosphere I closed my eyes and tried to focus my hearing. I may have been the only one in this school who doesn't have any real skill in fighting but even I knew the basics taught at combat school. Something didn't seem right, the growling was still there and it was still loud but if it was more than one it would sound more harmonious and less powerful...it sounded less like a dozen and more like one really big Beowulf.

My theory was confirmed when I saw the monster burst into the clearing, I felt a wave of pure terror but couldn't scream as my mouth went dry. Most Beowolves were the size of a full grown man and no bigger, this one hadn't gotten the memo. It stood at about thirty feet tall, one of its claws was half my size, and its eyes were giant rubies that gleamed with thirst for blood. I was almost certain I was going die.

Before I could act, even before _I_ could alert Brandon to the situation, an explosion of red and blue smacked it in the face. I saw five little white lights move and I turned to see the newcomer, she was calm and confident. "Bad doggie, no attacking people," she joked and turned and smiled at me. "Nice to see you again Grace," Ali Roughwater nodded at me. "Come on Oscar let's finish this stupidly dangerous request of foolishness."

"What?" a confused male voice asked from behind her, "Come on you can't find it that silly and besides that thing is still alive."

"Grace and Brandon can handle themselves..." Ali turned to face the person speaking and froze, "You got to be kidding me..."

Brandon spoke up for the first time, "Grace finish off the Beowulf before it gets up again."

Knowing that now was not the time to question him I walked toward the creature and cringed as I smashed its head once with Pandora. It was my first kill. I gulped and turned to face Ali and felt cold on the inside. I saw a human shaped orange figure attacking a truck-sized Borbatusk while Ali herself was firing off more of the white lights that exploded in shades of blue, green, white, red, orange and purple. There was no visible effect of their efforts.

Ali still seemed visibly calm but there was a sudden switch in her tactic, her pentagram of light started spinning and sent was sent flying towards to underbelly of the beast. I was confused for a moment until I heard her say out loud, "Borbatusks are heavily armored everywhere except underneath." She held out her hand and the five white lights flew back as if called, they stopped glowing to reveal little white cubes with pictures on each side, Dice.

"Well that was fun!" the voice from earlier was in the middle of catching his breath, I assumed he was Oscar. He waved at Ali and ran up to join the rest of us, "We should do that again sometime!" Oscar was the boy from the ship who was dress mostly in orange he smiled in a way that almost made it seem like it was his natural expression.

"Let's not," Ali commented, her voice sounded light but her face was set in a frown.

"You're no fun."

"In that case Oscar you are too much fun," her frown lightened and she started walking towards the cliff. "See you later Grace!" she waved and vanished into the forest.

"Since when are you friendly with robots?" Brandon scoffed, "last I check you preferred smashing them."

"That was one time at it attacked first you know that. And Ali isn't a robot she's...cool and nice unlike you."

"Whatever. Come on, we still have to get our relic," he set off in the same way Ali had come from. I followed without saying a word. I still had mixed feelings about killing the Beowulf. I knew it would have just kept hurting innocents until someone else destroyed it but taking a life still didn't feel right and made my heart ache. I mean what it felt pain? What if it simply needed taming? Even if it didn't have a soul. We got to the stone circle with no further complications and pick one of the few pieces that were left, a black knight chess piece.

"Grace? Eartheart to Grace can you hear me?" his voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "I know that look, first kill blues?" I sighed and looked down, "You do know they aren't actually alive right? No soul no life, just danger and love to kill."

"Who's to say they can't feel like you and I do? For some reason I can't help but think that maybe..." I saw his face and changed my mind on telling him my thoughts. Besides Brother went down that road and look what happened. "Know what it doesn't matter anymore, let's just get back and get this over with."

* * *

"Brandon Eartheart, Grace Braveair, Ali Roughwater and Oscar Mindflare you four gather the black knight pieces and from this day forth will be known as Team BOGA, lead by Brandon Eartheart."

Brandon stood next to me in a very smug manner and I knew this was going to be a loooong year.

**So? Loved it? Hated it? **

**Have a favorite character? Least favorite?**

**The contest for guessing what Pandora really is still open!**


End file.
